


Intuition

by GEEXAO



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEEXAO/pseuds/GEEXAO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock is ticking. Your vision is blurring.<br/>Where are you? What’s happening? You can’t move your arms and legs, it’s like you’re bound by something but you can’t feel it – almost like your whole body is numb. There’s a huge possibility that you’re inside a hospital since you’re too familiar with the scent of bitter medicine, dextrose and death fused in one place.<br/>You force-open your left eye to see what’s happening around you. You see a tall guy leaning over you, as if checking to see if you’re breathing properly, seems like he’s a nurse here that’s been checking up on you for god knows how long you’ve been asleep. Whatever happened to you, wait… Lethe and fiddle styx. You don’t even remember your whole name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello its my first time writing a fanfiction :)  
> comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy.

_NICO_

 

The clock is ticking. Your vision is blurring.

Where are you? What’s happening? You can’t move your arms and legs, it’s like you’re bound by something but you can’t feel it – almost like your whole body is numb. There’s a huge possibility that you’re inside a hospital since you’re too familiar with the scent of bitter medicine, dextrose and death fused in one place.

You force-open your left eye to see what’s happening around you. You see a tall guy leaning over you, as if checking to see if you’re breathing properly, seems like he’s a nurse here that’s been checking up on you for god knows how long you’ve been asleep. Whatever happened to you, wait… Lethe and fiddle styx. You don’t even remember your whole name.

But all you can feel is that, you’re pissed off, your family is weird and you can’t really call the cops since your instincts are telling you that you’re not an ordinary teenager. Any police involvement would be fatal.

“—co”

“ - -Nico”

Your attention snaps back at the guy that’s taking your diagnostics. You arch an eyebrow at him, since your mouth can’t formulate any decent sentences. You acknowledge his presence by humming, apparently, your name is Nico di Angelo, 18 years old and is studying at Long Island University, you’re an arts major and your sisters will be arriving shortly.

Great. That’s a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I get spoon-fed_ **

**_By an arrogant hospital warden_ **

 

I am a fully functional human adolescent guy, I don’t need to be treated like an infant being served soft vegetables and Gerber’s.

Why in the ever blistering lava loops do I need to be spoon-fed by someone I think who’s too under-qualified to be a nurse.

I don’t want to be rude or hostile to someone who’s been paid to help me gather my schist together and treat me nicely but man, it’s just so hard to take this hulking sun-kissed dude that’s nursing me like a princess in the middle of the afternoon feeding me spoonful of who knows what they mashed together and combined for me to gobble and chug down my protein chute.

I pray to every god who’s listening from somewhere someplace to just hurry up and take ,me away, or to atleast someone to hurry up and get me out of that embarrassing situation. I would tap dance and give them warm hugs if given the opportunity. Please just take this doofus out of the room. Or atleast a meter away from my bleeding ear ducts, why does he have to be so loud and obnoxious and just so bright and sunny. I’m not even in the mood for something so enlightening today or ever, I don’t remember anything that has happened to me for the past few years, as I have mentioned earlier, but I sure am not going to be sleeping cozily while some taintchaffing fucknugget is clogging up my olfactory nerves with continuous reminders and haikus. I exasperatedly sigh due to the lack of decency this nurse seemed to have. “Atleast give me some space to work with while I’m disabled and unable to muster words to shoo you away” is what I would say to Mr. Sun-kissed (you decided to call him that). I wish I could loudly roll my eyes or avert my ears away from his echoing voice as possible as one bed-ridden kid can muster, alas, my left eye is wrapped together with the rest of my body because of some freak accident I have no idea how happened.

Finally, after a gruesome 7 minutes with Mr. Sun-kissed, a knock finally echoed through the cold hollow room, a station nurse peeked in and whispered that I have visitors and oriented said visitors on what they needed to do while they are in the facilities. She bowed her head and exited the room along with the big bulky nurse, who seems to be following me with his gaze as he exits the room.

Shortly after that episode, two girls entered the room along with two other guys. Who I seem to not recognize at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a fast-phased fic  
> please endure with me. trust me its gonna be slow when Nico's first POV comes to an end.

**_I get hugged_ **

**_By a stranger_ **

 

“NICO!” a petite chocolate-skinned girl with this ridiculous copper hair hugged me so tight I could feel my body liquids wanting to escape and burst. I could feel her heartbeat against her chest and cold sweat running down her small forehead. I can’t remember who she is at the moment but I’m pretty damned determined that I don’t wanna see her so down and lonely. So desperate and exhausted. I wait for her to calm down, I can’t really sit up straight so I gently hum to her. When I felt her heartbeat steady, I stopped and looked at her with questioning eyes. Well atleast I hope they look questioning enough.

                                                             

She slowly unburies her head away from the mess I called hair. Looks me in the eyes and gently rubs my right cheek (which is the only thing that’s not entirely covered by bandages).

“I finally found you, the doctor explained to me what happened. It’s going to be okay”

She tells me with a firm expression but with tearful eyes. I feel like I’m safe and okay with going with her. She’s not gonna leave me or anything, I don’t know how. But it’s just… instincts?

Probably…

 

I’m probably staring a bit too much because the big asian guy standing behind her shifts uncomfortably, this is the advantage of being sick and amnesiac … you can stare at people and be rude to them because they understand that you are currently incapable of entertaining them because of your medical situation. Well manners are easy to forget. But all these riddles are so hard to solve, I wish people who pass by or go visit me just wear placard signs like “HEY I’M YOUR FATHER! YOU SHOULD FEAR AND RESPECT MY AUTHORITY”

A sigh escaped my lips.

The girl who was being all touchy-feely and over familiar just a while ago begins to shift, as she grew uncomfortable and more relaxed (so ironic) she begins saying things I can’t process that fast.

“I’m your half-sister. I came here to get you, I’ve been looking for you for three months, three months Nico, we all thought you were dead! Thank the gods above you weren’t you had me worried sick, I got a call from one of the doctors here, he seems to be one of our worker’s daughter who’s a new intern here. Called me to confirm. And here I am. I’m taking you back in Italy. I don’t care what dad says, you’re much safer there. Atleast he won’t come and see you”

_He?_

I shift my gaze from the crying girl and the tall Asian guy calming her down to the other two people standing by my bedside, their eyes wide open and watery as if their brains are having that little short-circuit thing where they refuse to believe that I’m in front of them.

A pretty lady with tattered hair and braids secured with feathers smiled at me lovingly as if assuring me that I’ll be okay. They’re there by my side ready to comfort me and my sister by any means necessarily, she has such an enchanting smile that could melt you and remind you of home.

The blonde guy with the fish-cut stepped forward and gently ruffled my hair, with tears refusing to be shed. He looks like a man who had seen war but refuses to be swallowed by it. He has this distinct blue eyes and a scar on his lip. He spoke like a gentle older brother, like a breeze during summer. So gentle it sounds like a lullaby, I try to stay focused on him but sleep is getting the best of me. I know him, we’ve been to so much together. But I can’t put my hand in it.

 

Finally…

 

 

A name comes to mind…

 

Jason Grace.

 

 

Then, nothing.

 

It’s pitch black and I must be sleeping again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's been a few days since i've last updated.  
> my friend said a lot of people have viewed my fic.  
> it's really heart-warming to be appreciated.  
> thank you for the kudos :)  
> also, I'm on fic wars with zehel_red you can go check his work out.  
> by all means feel free to comment or suggest anything.  
> \--GX

**_I meet my bestfriend_ **

**_For the first time_ **

 

I could feel my fingers twitching, I slowly open my eyes. I focus on the huge shadow that’s blocking my vision, its Mr. Sun-kissed, surprisingly he didn’t obnoxious today, and he looks as if he hadn’t had a decent week’s sleep.

I raise a questioning eyebrow at him and he sighs and raises his hands in a yielding position, “hold your horses buddy, you should take it slow and put those caterpillars back down, you still have a stitch that needs to be healed.” He said with a commanding tone, “doctor’s orders” he added, wow. I just noticed how nice and mellow his voice is without the irritation clouding that up. I make a mental note to compliment him next time.

My right hand feels warm, as I try to raise it up I feel someone twitch, oh it’s _my sister_. It’s still pretty hard to believe when our appearances are a complete 360 to one another. As she shifts to look at me, I notice that she developed some serious eye bags and worry lines. I felt a loud pang in my chest as I slowly start to speak, “hey… I’m sorry for making you put up with me. I can’t remember you that well but I hope you keep being by my side a little longer”. I said in between shaky breaths and a scratchy voice that’s obviously not used for a long time. She was masking a heartbreak as the lines _I couldn’t remember you that well_ slipped my tongue. I needed to change the subject or to talk to someone else right now.

“Where’s Jason?.. I need to talk to him, you need to rest. I’ll be okay Haze.” The words slid out like a minion slipping on banana peels, it just felt natural and ordinary. Though it surprised me a bit. But right now there are bigger things to be worried about, I need some answers, and he’s the only guy that I could think of as of the moment.

 _Why_ you ask? I don’t know myself. Just an intuition.

I was tired of waiting and the loud nurse came in to feed me that gunk again as I wait for Jason Grace to come inside my room and give me some answers I needed. To calm me down and give me some peace of mind and some assurance that I’m part of this world, that I belong, that I’m their friend. That I’m alive and a sane person. If my memories don’t come back soon, I’ll probably lose it.

In the middle of my waning thoughts, I heard the low creak of my room door. Along with said person is the pretty lady with braided hair, striding along the short distance between where I’m lying and the entry.

“Hazel said you needed to talk to me?”

I nodded, “yes, and I prefer it privately.”

He smiled to the girl beside him, I thought that she would be offended or annoyed but she simply shrugged and kissed both me and him. “Old habits sure die hard” she whispered before she left the room.

“You always want a _private conversation_ with me when it’s something serious or involves Jacks—“

I gave him a questioning look, but then he coughed and proceeded. “I – we, were really worried about you, you know? You suddenly disappeared without a trace, without us having a clue on where or how to find where you were hiding or if you were abducted, kidnapped or dead. We kept on searching for you. We didn’t stop. Especially Hazel, finally one day we found you, and you were here. You were alive. I wanted to hug you senseless, it broke our hearts seeing you in every state of depression and now this. It’s just all too hard to take in okay. And memory loss… come on Nico even that is too much for me! Your best bud in the whole wide world seeing you look like an adult with the brain of a baby…” He sighed. “But I forgive you since you tried your best to stay alive. _Tried.”_ he finished.

He was a complete shattered mess, it just pains me to see him this way. “I’m sorry.” is all I could say in retaliation. He was angling for a hug but stopped, as if he knew I’m not fond of sudden gestures.

“It’s okay, I atleast owe you one or two hugs for making you batshit worried about me.”

He hesitantly hugs me. And I feel so warm and secure… suddenly feeling the need to cry out or cling to him, but I can’t let myself be that needy. He flicks my forehead and straightens his face, “you better not do that again you brat. You almost gave me a heart-attack.”

I courteously nodded and managed to give him a smug grin, “Sure, Grace”


	5. Chapter 5

**_I go to a park_ **

**_On a wheelchair with a trigger-happy nurse_ **

5th day on the isolation ward and I’m already the most famous patient, not because of my bruises or my surgeries. But because of the nurse taking care of me. Fine, I admit that he’s good-looking and charismatic but he has attitude problems, and no one seems to notice or it’s just nobody cares at all. Anyway, he keeps nagging me to not move that much he always say “doctor’s orders”.

He decided to take me out to the park to stroll and get some sun. wow real ironic, I think I’m getting enough UV rays just from him. I couldn’t really argue can I? Doctor’s orders. I just sighed and complied. Fine. I’ll see the park you’re so proud of taking me to. He carries me to the wheelchair and places me there as gently as possible, “I’m not a woman, I think I could handle this. You don’t need to carry me.” He looks at me, “It’s my job to take care of you, so please let me do what I can to assist you in every way possible. You’re still in therapy since your limbs are badly damaged. So while you’re still in no condition to walk properly, I’ll carry you or atleast to the wheelchair to push you.” He tells me with sincere warm eyes. I nodded, “Okay, thank you…” we started strolling down the botanical garden outside the 7th hallway.

“You should also eat more” he says to me in an authoritative tone, “you look like a ghost”.

“Well, maybe if you feed me something edible I might just…” I have never been so rude in my whole life, he just makes me wanna burst out and fling him with comebacks.

“Maybe I should spoon-feed you again so you can’t complain and do anything about it anymore, I’ll just keep on shoving food on your smug mouth to fatten you up” he chuckles. I roll my eyes, “If I get fat you’ll probably kick me out of the hospital or roast me to feed your fans.” That wasn’t a very good comeback. Ughh how could I slip like that? So embarrassing but he just shrugs and smiles, “Maybe.”

Holy hades. What is this?  It’s like this swarm of imaginary dead butterflies in my stomach suddenly decided flap their dusty wings after so long. Styx, I’m suddenly nervous. What the heck is happening to me?

It suddenly got quiet and is slowly becoming awkward. Mr.Sun-kissed suddenly decided to whistle, and it is the most hideous, ear twisting horrible sound I have ever heard in my entire life. Imagine a cat inside an ambulance car scratching the door, that’s probably the equivalent of it, or even worse.” I don’t want to be rude, but could you please stop whistling? It’s breaking my ear drums.” I thought he’d be mad or offended but instead he just laughed this hearty laugh, “I always knew I was a horrible whistler but you were the only one who told me face to face.” He laughed, and I can’t help but laugh too. He stopped pushing my wheelchair and I turned to look at him but then he said, “woah, You should totally laugh more. Has anyone told you how adorable you look when you’re smiling?” he blurted out, I was stunned for a few seconds before it registered to me, I turned around blushing like crazy, if pale ghost kings (Hazel told me that was my nickname which is silly) could. “How embarrassing could you get Mr.Sun-kissed?” holy styx “Mr. Sun-kissed?” fuck. “Uhh- - it’s a nickname I made up for you, since I don’t know your name” no escaping now di Angelo.  “Apparently not as embarrassing as you,” he laughed that endearing laugh again, ughh I need to stop this. “And my name is William Solace, you can call me Will. It’s on my name tag dummy” I facepalmed and covered my face with my fists. I mustered enough will power (no pun intended) to glance at him, it surprised me to see him cover his face with his hand because he too was blushing, he looks like preserved cherry. “Pfft, hahahaha” he looked surprise of my sudden outburst, “you look like a high school girl” I said in between fits of laughter, “Shut up!” was all he could snap at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is the NICO's last POV.  
> You'll find out what really happened between Percy, Nico and Annabeth soon :D  
> please stay tuned.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for the kudos btw :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is PERCY'S FIRST POV  
> hello. im so sorry for those of you who are an avid Percabeth shipper.  
> I dont hate her, i'm just.... not really that fond of her.

_PERCY_

**_I receive an award_ **

**_For being the biggest jerk_ **

 

 

_I woke up it was seven, waited ‘til eleven just to figure out that no one would call, I think I’ve got a lot of friends but I don’t hear from them, what’s another night all alone. When I’m spending everyday on my own._ Damn this song kept playing on my mind the whole day.

“Hey seaweed brain, I was saying something important. But you are spacing out again.” I snapped back from being idle because of this blonde babe’s voice. “yeah I’m listening” I said half-heartedly as I snuggle with her while on a sitting position, my nose in her hair, my arms around her while we’re both on our underwear. “You used to be so much loud and spontaneous, what happened?” She must’ve sensed how stunned I am because she kept on pressing towards me. I glanced at her, stared  and smiled, the most wolfish smile I could ever muster and she just thinks I’m horny, that’s the thing I like about Annabeth even though she’s an adventurer and explorer by heart she never questions me and my intentions she just goes along with it and spoils me. Fuck, why I am such a man-child. I shouldn’t be doing this anymore, but addiction is a powerful thing. Whoever could resist that arrogant pout and snobbish gray eyes has the blood of Gandhi. It just turns me on how a haughty smartass know-it all can turn into a sex-hungry vixen by just turning on a few knobs and hitting the right buttons. I must be giving her _the look_ , she picks up quickly and dives in for a kiss making my flaccid dick to a semi.

But just to be clear, this relationship is just physical. No harm done, nothing serious. Just a stress-reliever. I met Annabeth Chase during a frat party, we we’re complete opposites but it looks like we complement each other. We established this relationship after 4 months of meeting each other here we are now. Why am I doing this? I don’t even know myself, I just wanted to feel warm and to forget everything that happened in the last 9 months. It’s all in the past now, I’m completely happy and okay with this. I don’t need something serious, I don’t need to be with someone seriously, I don’t need to have what me and Nico had.

Fuck, Nico… I remembered him again, good work brain! You had one job. How could I think of a guy while I’m making out with a hot girl right now? And there goes my boner. “wow? Really? Not in the mood?” “mmhmm.. I’m just really tired and sleepy right now. Can we just cuddle?” She sighed and grin, “Fine, you are such a manchild.”

Yep, real mature. I need someone with me in order to sleep. I forgot how wonderful sleep is because of _him_. I don’t think I could love someone else like how I loved him. So mature Jackson! You lost someone that important because of being a huge jerk.

The first few days are hard, you could hardly get a wink. When you close your eyes he’s all you see, all you feel. The gentle touch of his hand against your skin, the cute sound he makes when he laughs, his face when he smiles, the softness of his lips and the way he gets shy when you become dominant. There it is, I miss him again.

A good relationship wasted because of you screwing it up. What the hell. Now you’re stuck in this no-strings attached dating with wise girl. I hate this so much, feeling so lost and pathetic. I haven’t heard from him since that incident nor seen hair or hive from him.

Why do I need to chase after him? Why do I let myself get carried away by emotions whenever he is involved? I thought I’ve moved on, it’s been months. Oh that’s it, it’s because we never had real closure.

We never really talked about breaking up and splitting properly. We just faded away and ignored it. Maybe that’s why I feel so heavy while I’m with Annabeth. Because my mentality still thinks that I’m with someone. Finally, you are on to something!

You need to see him, and talk to him. You needed to end this properly. But first, you have to find out where he’s hiding for the last 3 months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello its been a while since ive last updated.  
> but i hope you like it.  
> Here's Percy's POV :)

**_I get a restraining order_ **

**_From my ex’s step-sister_ **

 

 

I’ve been waiting outside his apartment for 3 hours now and he’s still not home, he’s usually hanging out at McDonald’s after his classes end but he doesn't stay that late. It’s already 6 o’clock for Pete’s sake. It’s my fault I know, but I don’t want to talk this over the phone or through facebook or text message, even though he changed phone numbers and didn’t even bother to tell me. Why am I here anyway? I’m not even sure if he’s still staying inside this apartment block, how can I be so sure he didn’t move away? Aghhh I’m sure an idiot! I stand up and dust my sleeves, just as I was about to leave, a loud thump echoed around the narrow pathway and there was his step-sister standing by the elevator, obviously annoyed to see me. “What are you doing here Jackson? Haven’t I told you before that you have nothing to do with him anymore and you shouldn’t show yourself anymore? Haven’t you done enough damage to him? What more do you want?”

“I just wanted to talk to him, Haze”

“I already removed your right to call me that.”

“Where is he? I just really want to talk to him”

She threw me the bags she’s carrying, “If I knew then I would still not tell you!”

“What do you mea—“

“He’s been missing for months, whose fault do you think that is huh?”

What…what does she mean by that? Missing? For months? So he didn’t change his number?

“What do you mean? I thought he was just ignoring me for weeks… missing…”

“It’s all your fault! He loved you so much you know?! At the frat party, he was about to surprise you and apologize. He told me you guys had a misunderstanding and had been ignoring each other for 3 days, he couldn’t take it anymore and decided to show up on that frat party. But he texted me, told me he saw you kissing with someone else. What do you think he’d feel huh? You were his first boyfriend! He gave you all of him. He doesn’t even have anything left for him, he always put you first before us, before himself. He spoiled you too much. Here I thought you were supposed to be the older and more mature figure for him. Thank you for doing that to my brother. Thank you for breaking him.” Her voice was full of poison, stinging every wound in my heart.

“Now you ask me where he is. I wish I also knew, we found his car by the ditch near Taft Highway but not him, you’ve been with him long enough so you must know that “underworld” kids shouldn’t be associated with any government or police officials. So we need to find him all on our own. Wishing he doesn’t end up in a morgue or 6 feet under…”she corners me to the wall and kept hitting me with her small fists, she’s so desperate, she looks like she haven’t had any decent sleep in weeks. She was pounding her fists but I couldn’t feel anything. It doesn’t hurt. More like… I’m the one causing her the pain instead of the other way around.

 

That night I go home and snuggle my pillows, I changed the sheets and the duvet but it still smells like him,  I couldn’t sleep, I’m thinking of getting up to drink coffee and play xbox all night or to call Annabeth and to talk to her, to let my mind wonder-off somewhere far away even Nico couldn’t reach.

_Sigh_

Fine. I’ll man up and call her.

 _ring ring rin—_ “Hello? Annabeth Chase speaking.”

“Hey, Percy here.”

The smile in her voice evident, “wow, what a real delight Perseus Jackson, I was just thinking about you, it’s a first that you were the one who initiated the call this time, I’m afraid you need to fill me in with details, most especially when you’re calling in the middle of the night.”

“Can I … go over there?” I pleaded.

“What’s in it for me?” she purred seductively.

“Ugh, Wise girl. Can you please let me stay there for the night? I couldn’t sleep. I’ll buy you those blueberry muffins at Starbucks you like so much, I’ll even massage you and kiss you before I sleep. Come onnnnnnnnnn” _ugghh I’m so desperate._

“Okay, but you have to take me out to college night on February.” She insistent.

“Are you forcing me to be your date?”

“Nope, simply giving you an offer I know you couldn’t resist” she says in a really amused tone.

I roll my eyes and thicken the irritation in my voice, “Annabeth Chase, you are one difficult girl to please. But you’ve got yourself a deal. Happy now?”

“Not really,” she laughs “I’ll wait for you outside my block. Hurry up, you do know that our street has a curfew remember? Take care seaweed brain.”

“See you in a bit wise girl.” I dropped the call gathered up my things, I loaded a few underwear inside my bag, blue cookies and pastries which I got from mom a few days ago. I also threw in some condoms, _incase I get lucky_ , and my phone charger, keys and wallet. I wore my blue snug jacket and went out to buy those damn blueberry muffins from Starbucks. Albeit that’s the only reason why she agreed.

Anyway, I needed to get out more, I couldn’t think clearly when I’m staying inside a house where all I could see is Nico, his essence is all over my apartment for gods sake. When we were still together, he stayed there. He slept with me on my bed, we went to bath together, _that was one time and he doesn’t wanna do that again in case you’re all wondering, he’s embarrassed to show me his thin body in a well-lighted room, especially in a bathroom._ We played video games at the living room and ate our meals together. We did almost everything together. WE DID A LOT OF THINGS TOGETHER INSIDE THAT DAMN HOUSE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AND THINK ABOUT STUFF, I COULDN’T EVEN LOOK AT MY COFFEE TABLE PROPERLY WITHOUT HAVING A DAMN ERECTION. Speaking of which, Hazel said he was missing… I bonked my head on my steering wheel and pray to all the gods listening to a jerk like me, please let him be okay, please let him be okay. He’s been to so much but please let him be okay not for my sake but for the sake of the other people who care so much for him, I would rather prefer a little angry Italian banging at my front door than me banging at his coffin frame.

I feel my heart beating fast that it’s almost like it’s gonna leap out of my chest, I need to buy those muffins fast.

 

_Knock knock knock_

“Yes, coming”

I place the paper bags at the bar table and pounce on her, “’sup”

“Nothing much, I was about to sleep when you called, did you eat dinner?”

“Yep, already did, how about you?”

“Hours ago. So tell me what happened to you this time.” She commanded.

“Do I really have to tell you?” I beg like a pup.

“We had an agreement remember? You tell me what’s happening or had happened between you and Nico, and I’ll tell you about me and Luke” she reminded.

She’s the only sane and crazy person I know who would accept someone like me knowing I used to date a guy, maybe I’m as crazy as her knowing she’d been in a long-term relationship with her abusive ex-boyfriend, Luke.

I lowered my head, so it’s resting on her neckline, I whispered gently “ _He’s_ missing.”

“huh?” she looks to me while petting my hair, “what do you mean _missing_?”

“I wanted to meet him up today and talk to him, I went to his apartment waited for him there, but his sister shows up instead, gathering his things. She told me he has been missing for weeks, months even. And I just… couldn’t calm down, I just needed somebody to talk to right now, somebody to be with. I couldn’t contact Jason or Frank and Leo is in Rio enjoying his honeymoon with Calypso. I just needed a friend right now.” I could feel my grip tighten around her torso. She pats my arm, signaling me to let her go for a moment, which I did, then she turned around and faced me. Her hands gripping the sides of my face, her gray stormy eyes locking with my uncertain cerulean swirls. “What do you want to talk to him about?” she asks, her voice full of curiosity and worry. “I wanted to talk to him, I told you before… we didn’t have any closure. We just drifted apart and uh… a few things and misunderstandings happened” I look away from her momentarily. “I wanted to talk to him because I don’t want to feel guilty about this, about us, I mean… I kinda want this to be a real thing. If you don’t mind” I’m probably blushing because I could feel my ears warm up and my breathing begins to become uneven and hitch, she smiles, her lips ghosting against mine, she pulls me down and kisses me. I grip her hips tighter as I let my eyes close. I take in her warm scent and her sweet taste, my mind became blank but I know that _he_ still lingers there... at the bottom of my conscience at the side of my heart.

 

I couldn’t sleep a wink or get my thoughts organized, I was with Annabeth physically but my mind is wondering off somewhere. What the hell is happening? Nico was never a good driver, he gets too emotional. I feel so helpless, even if I bang my head on the bar stool nothing will change, he still remains at large. Annabeth could only calm me down but she can never really make me feel at ease. It’s like, I’m always being calculated by her. I always need to please her or show her that I’m not as stupid as she makes me out to be. I need to act like someone I’m not, sure she’s always by my side when I’m in need and I’ll do the same if  ever the tables turn. C’mon cut me some slack and give me some credit! I would take a bullet just to make this lady happy!

But first thing’s first. I need to find Nico and settle things with him so I could finally live a happy life with this uptight wise girl. Where do you even find a missing person that can’t be reported to the police?

_Hmm…_


End file.
